1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for allocating resources using a codebook in a broadband wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a 4th Generation (4G) communication system, which is a next generation communication system, research for providing services having various Quality of Service (QoS) using a transmission speed of about 100 M bps to a user is being conducted. A representative communication system is an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 system. The IEEE 802.16 system applies an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme in order to support a broadband transmission network in a physical channel.
In a broadband wireless communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 system, a base station allocates a resource to a terminal in order to transmit/receive data. In addition, a base station transmits a MAP representing resource allocation results such as a location, a size, a modulation scheme, an encoding rate, etc. of an allocated resource to a terminal via a downlink channel. Moreover, when a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technique is applied, MIMO configuration information representing which MIMO technique is applied is additionally added to the MAP. Generally, a MAP representing resource allocation results for uplink communication, and a MAP representing resource allocation results for downlink communication are separately configured, and a unit of information used for allocating one resource is called an Information Element (IE).
For performing communication, transmission of the MAP is essential. However, the MAP competitively occupies a wireless resource with data. Therefore, when consumption of wireless resources due to transmission of the MAP is large, an amount of wireless resources available for data transmission reduces. Therefore, the MAP should be designed such that the MAP may transfer all information used for resource allocation, and simultaneously, have a minimum capacity. That is, an alternative for minimizing an overhead due to the MAP needs to be proposed.